Maya S. Hertz
Maya S. Hertz is a former leading scientist and engineer for the UNSC, father of Dick Hertz, and husband of the late Yura. Appearance Maya is a middle aged man with dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes. He has a short beard and is usually seen wearing a white coat over a black and blue turtleneck sweater and black, baggy cargo pants. He is also seen wearing black combat boots but for what reason is unknown. Personality and Relationships Maya is, above all, very secretive; he only tells his superiors what they think they want to know and he doesn't reveal anything to the Director of Project Freelancer: Rebirth, not even that one of the agents is related to him in any way other than Guardianship. His secretive nature seems almost paranoid, telling only a select few people anything relevant. However, the reasons he gives out certain information and not others is varied; for example, should the Director ask, he will not answer any questions that involve his family or friends simply because he doesn't trust him, while for those younger and closer in age to Dick, such as North or Wash, he doesn't tell them simply because he wants them to figure those things out on their own, as displayed where he'll allude to something without actually revealing anything about it. His relationship with the Director is strained; whenever the Director asks about his family, or Agent South Carolina in particular, should the Director point out that he has a right to that information as the Director of the Program, Maya points out that it is his right as a scientist and as Guardian of Alin to withhold any information that he asks for. His relationship with his son is sort of one-sided; Maya trusts and respects Dick to the point where he'll allow him to do what he feels is right and will even give him information that he won't give others. However, Dick isn't as trusting, hating Maya for some reason or another and only putting up with him for the upgrades and biological and genetic augmentations that he gets every now and then. History Maya S. Hertz was a very talented young boy from birth; from age five, he gained an interest in science, specifically biology, anatomy and physics and studied it vehemently for his entire childhood, along with other forms of science and math. Upon reaching age 21, he became a leading scientist for the UNSC. Following this, he fell in love with and married Japanese-American model, Yura. They had given birth to a son, Dick Hertz and became a family from then on. However, when he turned 30, he was fired from his job for unknown reasons, though some believe that it was because he coerced soldiers into participating in experiments that could be potentially lethal. Following this, the family had money trouble; his wife, Yura had agreed to take part in an experiment but Dick underwent those experiments in her place. For the next ten years, he had almost no contact with the outside world, only leaving to get food for the house, not even talking to his friends for the longest time. Approximately 5 years before Dick joined the military, his wife, Yura died under questionable circumstances. When Dick joined the military and joined Project Freelancer: Rebirth, Maya gave him a Nervous System Enhancer to help him grow as a fighter without having to rely on standard military gear. Skills and abilities Being a former leading scientist and engineer for the UNSC, Maya was and still is a very intelligent man; he grasped concepts easily and is very much capable of creating technology that may not be available to others for some time. For any of his inventions or experiments, Maya has never once created a blueprint or documentation of any kind, out of fear of his knowledge falling into the wrong hands. As a result, he keeps everything in his memory, which seems to indicate that he has a photographic memory. On top of that, Maya possesses an IQ of 225. Due to his many scientific accomplishments, Maya is considered the world's smartest man and his IQ seems to confirm this, being the highest confirmed IQ in the series. Inventions Doctor Hertz has created a number of inventions that are not only very useful but also border on unrealistic functioning in science fiction. He has a few known inventions: Nervous System Enhancer: This is the first confirmed invention he created in the mainstream story. This enhancement works by thickening the nerves within a person's body in order to increase speed, reflexes, and the damage output of physical strikes. Gravity Unit: This is his second confirmed invention. The Gravity Unit generates a type of force that can be used in combat or for training. ATP Generator: The ATP generator is one of the inventions that was implanted into his son, Dick prior to the beginning of the story. The ATP generator is a small chip implanted in the brain that produces ATP in order to increase the energy stores of the body and to enhance the user's strength. Regenerating Inorganism: This is an invention of note for Maya. This is basically a type of organism that is inorganic that can regenerate when broken. So far, he has only used it on two materials; Kevlar and Stainless Steel, both of which were melded into Dick's body to enhance his durability. As a result, when he gets injured, when he regenerates, so do the Kevlar and Stainless Steel, allowing for a full recovery without complications. Cell Stimulator: This is a chip implanted into the brain of the user, which then stimulates cells within the body, increasing regeneration and immunity to disease; this also has the added effect of reducing aging. Dark Matter Convertor: A generator that converts dark matter into usable energy which can then be used to power any electronic device; so far, two are being used, both to increase power reserves in the armor of the user. Density Shifter: This is another invention implanted into his son, Dick. This works by increasing the density of his body; his muscle, bone, and skin mass are all significantly greater than most of the fighters, other than arguably Maine. However, because of this invention, Dick's skin, bone, and muscle mass are all significantly denser than normal, making him look lighter than he is. This invetion takes it a step further than that, however; this increases the density of his mass the more mass he gains, allowing him to maintain his volume even when he undergoes significant physical growth. Scandal Five years before Dick joined Project Freelancer: Rebirth, his wife, Yura had died under questionable circumstances. She was found in the kitchen dead, face up on the floor, with an M6A handgun in her left hand, with three bullet wounds in her stomach, bleeding out of her forehead and lower torso. Many assumed she had committed suicide. However, scientific investigation has found that she had a large crack in the front of her skull, right where her forehead is. Studies show that she had died of some sort of inflicted blunt trauma and that the bullet wounds were added later. Maya was to be put on trial for what many believed was the murder of his wife. However, he was found innocent before the trial started, due to much conflicting evidence; he had an alibi and no reason to kill her. On top of that, he had no access to any M6 series gun at the time and reports show that neither of these two had ever bought any type of gun, leaving many to wonder where that gun came from. Notes *Like his son and wife, Maya has a somewhat embarrassing naming pun. When read the right way, his name reads as "My ass hurts." *Maya's first name comes from the Animation Program Autodesk Maya, a program used by the animators at Roosterteeth, though it's general popularity among big companies makes this unsurprising. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:York's Legacy Character